


Idiots

by readdreamwrite28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, I really didn't know where this was going but I like where it ended up, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, So there was definitely tongue at some point, Tumblr Prompt, im just not sure how to write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readdreamwrite28/pseuds/readdreamwrite28
Summary: How dare [you]Okay so it doesn't really comply with the prompt all that much and the reason they’re fighting is unknown soooo...Sorry about that. But I like the way it ended.Have fun reading!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend for reading this over!

Harry sat on their couch with boxes of his things set at his side and feet. “So, you want me to leave,” he stated. 

“Yes,” came the clipped answer of his ex-boyfriend. Draco sat in the chair across from him, his face set in stone, his voice clipped and prompt, one leg stretched out and his eyes examining a cut on the back of his hand... Harry missed seeing Draco in his clothes, mornings after when Draco woke up early and made Harry coffee and himself a pot of tea. Harry had always liked waking up to find Draco padding around the kitchen in his old quidditch jersey hanging around Draco’s shoulders, occasionally exposing his collarbone and lovebites that Harry knew he had put there. Those were the mornings that he felt safest. “I hope you know why?”

Harry hated to admit that the words stung him. He did, in fact, know why Draco was kicking him out, they had argued about it before. “I do,” Harry let his head hang, it would do neither of them good if he played the tough guy here. “I do know why. I just...”  
“You just what?” Draco snapped coldly. 

“I’m tired of fighting, Draco... I’m tired of fighting with you- with Hermione, with Ron of all people. And I’ve never really fought with them.” Harry took a breath, “Draco, I don’t want to fight with you, or ‘Mione, or Ron. And if it takes us breaking up and me moving out then... I don’t know, I’ll do it.”  
“Why?” Draco clamped his hands into fists. “Why would you do that?” 

Harry stood up and sighed, running his hand through his hair. Draco was so distant, cold- he was never like this around Harry. Even at Hogwarts. “Goddamnit, Draco! You really don’t know?” There was no answer from the other side of the room, however. It was driving Harry mad, how Draco was acting. “Draco, I- I love you.”

Draco started out of his off-kilter act. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, his mouth agape. Draco looked away from Harry after what felt like an hour. “You do?”

Harry dropped his shoulders and let out a nervous breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked over to sit in front of Draco and clasped his hands in his own. “Yes, I do. And it’s okay if you don’t or if you’re not ready, I understand. I know what I want with you, and-” Draco rolled his eyes, though Harry didn’t see that, and pulled his hands away from Harry’s. For a moment Harry thought he was going to be slapped but instead Draco cupped his face and kissed him softly, slowly. Completely forgetting what he was saying, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and kissed back. 

“Idiot,” Draco said as he pulled away, “I love you too.” 

Harry caught Draco’s lips in his and hoisted him up so Draco’s legs crossed around his back. “So I can stay?” He asked breathlessly, but the only answer he got was another deep kiss and a whisper he could barely make out. He hoped he’d heard right.


End file.
